Hearing systems for the improvement of hearing ability have been used for many years in great numbers and in principle are well known. Typical designs include various forms of behind-the-ear devices and in-the-ear devices, but also other specialized systems, such as bone conduction hearing aids and implantable systems, or in particular, implantable hearing aids and cochlear implants.
Hearing systems corresponding to the current state of the art frequently have complex digital signal processing and are programmable in numerous parameters, for example via remote control devices, special programming devices and/or PCs.